Moving On
by raye25
Summary: Dally and Johnny have died and that is bad enough, but can they handle even more bad news? rated PG13 to be on the safe side, i hope you like it!


Moving On

A/N: Hi, this is my first fic so please bear w/ me, I like writing but honestly I don't think I'm very good. I'll really appreciate reviews and any advice you have for me, but I already know I have some spelling and grammatical problems. Well, here goes hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1 (Darry's POV)

It was two months after Dally and Johnny had died. Pony was still mourning the loss of his friend, but he was doing alright. I didn't fight with him as much, but our personalities are too different to stop completely. Pony's grades were good, and he hasn't been getting into trouble, but he has no friends because everyone thinks he's some kind of freak.

I've been trying real hard to understand him better, but its not working. He's just so different than I am, and I don't have that much time with work and all. Soda's the one who told me to try and get him better, but Soda can understand anyone.

My thoughts were interrupted by Steve and Two-Bit slamming through the door and wrestling on the floor.

"Uncle!" Soda finally said after about ten minutes.

I rolled my eyes and entered the kitchen to start dinner. Both of them snuck up behind me and yanked me to the ground. I didn't stay down for long, I'm kinda big, and they're kinda not. Shortly after I threw them out of the kitchen Ponyboy came home smiling for the first time in days.

"What's up little buddy?" I asked. Ponyboy was still smiling.

"Sasha Jensen agreed to go out with me."

"Hey I know her, she came to the DX a couple of days ago, she's real pretty." Soda called from in front of the TV.

"Yeah, and we're goin to the movies tonight."

I was happy for Pony; it was about time he got his head out of those books.

"Make sure you're home before midnight."

"Very well Darry, as you wish."

I smacked him on the back of the head for his smart mouth and he grinned.

At 9:00 Pony left for his date with Two-Bit and his latest girlfriend, a very tough-looking greaser girl. Soda Steve and I sat at the table playing cards. Steve was currently trying to sneak an ace out of his sleeve without us noticing but it was a pathetic attempt on his part. After a while we went down to the park to play football, when a car full Socs came up to us.

They piled out of their car and immediately started in on greasers. Well you see I wasn't gonna fight them unless they started in on us, but Steve had had enough. He walked up to the biggest Soc and knocked him to the ground. The rest of them started in on Steve so Soda and me stepped in. There were only four of them and they weren't that big, so we had no trouble.

After they drove off we went back to the house and were met by Sasha. She was crying real hard and we couldn't get her to calm down. Finally she just blurted out in between sobs that as they had been walking home pony had been hit by a car and refused to go to the hospital.

We all rushed inside and found Pony lying on the couch with a few bruises and cuts on his face. He didn't look that bad so I calmed down a little.

"Pony what happened?" I asked softly.

He looked up at me and managed a small smile. "I'm not hurt that bad, he wasn't going fast. I was walking home and he swerved and hit me. I don't know who it was."

"It's ok, I think I need to take you to the hospital, though."

"No, Darry I think I have a few bruised ribs, but nothing is broken."

"I won't make you go if you let me make sure nothing else is wrong."

"Ok Darry."

I took pony into his and Soda's room and checked him over. He was right, four bruised ribs and a bunch of other bruises and cuts. Other than that he was fine. Relieved, I went back into the living room and told the rest what had happened.

"He's fine, he's had worse injuries in a rumble." Everyone gave a sigh of relief.

Sasha had stopped crying and Two-Bit had brought his girlfriend back to her house. After I gave everyone the news I let Soda go in and see Ponyboy. He was grumbling about not being allowed to get out of bed.

After Sasha said goodbye to Pony I took her home and then called work and explained what happened. My boss was kind enough and gave me the day off. Soda slept with me so he wouldn't hurt Pony with all his tossing and turning at night.

1 Week Later

"Soda get out of here!" Pony yelled.

"Aw, come on Pony, you've been reading that book for an hour."

"I know that, and I will continue to read it for longer than that unless you keep bugging me."

Soda sighed then calmly explained to Pony, "That was a very dumb thing to say, because I took that as a challenge, and you know how I am about challenges."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, I know I'm done." He put the book down very slowly and Soda took the hint taking off down the street with Pony not far behind him. Pony caught up and tackled Soda to the ground laughing the whole time.

"Boy, kid you sure can run, track was good for you."

"Good for me? You sound like Darry."

Soda laughed and said in a much deeper voice, "That's enough goofing around, Ponyboy needs to do his homework."

"Wow Soda, have you been practicing?" They both laugh and walked home.

They stopped laughing when they saw Darry. The expression on his face meant that he had bad news for them.

A/N: Yeah I know, Its really short, but I'm working on it. I hope you liked it so far and please review!


End file.
